


Медбейная хандра

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Родимус и Ферст Эйд обсуждают отношения Рэтчета и Дрифта и значение медпомощи.





	Медбейная хандра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphire_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Med Bay Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014485) by [saphire_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance). 



Дрифт помог Родимусу доковылять до мед бея. Родимус чувствовал вину сочившуюся сквозь электромагнитное поле Дрифта. Если быть справедливым, то несчастный случай во время спарринга был частично (в основном) его собственной виной, но на самом деле Дрифт ударил его сильнее, чем было необходимо.

Или, может быть, он не совсем оправился от вчерашнего спарринга. И за день до. Из-за этого все ныло. Но было не похоже чтобы у Дрифта когда-либо что-то болело. Родимус смотрел как Дрифт проскользнул поговорить с Рэтчетом оставив его с Ферст Эйдом. Дрифт был грациозен как никогда. У него по крайней мере должны быть хотя бы ушибы протоформы «это не справедливо».

— Что не честно? Спросил Ферст Эйд не поднимая взгляд от коленного шарнира Родимуса.  
Он жестом указал в сторону Дрифта. — Это. Я нанес столько же ударов по нему, как и он по мне. Ну, может быть, не так много. И только посмотри на него. Он просто встряхнулся и пошел.

Ферст Эйд негромко напевал пока заменял небольшую повреждённую шестерню. — Ну у него есть Рэтчет, это не удивительно.  
— Поверьте мне, Эйд, свои вечера они не тратят на мелкий ремонт. — По крайней мере, он надеялся, что нет. — Какой смысл иметь бондмейта если ты не коннектишься в любой подвернувшийся случай?  
Вентиляция Ферст Эйда застряла, где-то между кашлем и смехом. — Это не то, что я имел в виду. Просто Рэтчет _медик_.  
 — Очевидно. Это равно ничего не объясняет. Он не может починить все. Некоторые вещи просто напросто требуют времени и самовосстановления, чтобы зажило. Каждый бот об этом знает.  
Ферст Эйд глянул на Родимуса и вздохнул. — Регулярные трансфузии медицинских нанитов приводит к улучшению системы самовосстановления.

— Регулярные трансфузии… — Родимус посмотрел в сторону Дрифта и Рэтчета, но они уже скрылись. Наверное, в офисе Рэтчета. Где мед-бот был, вероятнее всего занят, делая Дрифту быструю…  
 _трансфузию_. — Ты не отдаешь себе отчет, что это худший эвфемизм. Ферст Эйд просто рассмеялся, когда закончил ремонтировать коленный шарнир Родимуса.


End file.
